no puedes amar dos veces al mismo nombre
by lulu.c1t4
Summary: kagura a los 15 años por una mentira, dejo de creer en los hombres que mostraban interés en ella por lo que no pudo volver a enamorarse como las demás chicas, después de 6 años se rencuentra con su primer amor... que sentirá al verlo de nuevo ; lo reconocerá, por favor lean y revisen es mi tercer fin de okikagu .. espero les guste


Aquí les dejo un fanfic okikagu… se me ocurrió mientras estaba viendo un anime que me encanto y no sé, lo aplicare para mi pareja favorita de gintama, disculpen si los personajes son algo … o muy (¬¬) occ pero tratare de que su esencia no se pierda.. Espero sus comentarios.

Notas del autor ()

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

_[acciones de los personajes]_

**Cambios de escenas **

Gintama no me pertenece... es obra de sorachi-sensei.

Cuando Kagura era más joven alrededor de 15 años tuvo un percance con un joven mayor que era de una escuela diferente, lo cual le destrozo el corazón, lo que nunca volvió a creer los hombres que muestren atracción por ella, haciéndole casi imposible enamorarse como las demás chicas normales. Pero eso no se aplica con los chicos que son amigos suyos y conocidos que no tienen ese tipo de interés. Cuando ella termino la carrera decidió que viviría por su cuenta y salió de la casa dejando a su padre umibosu y a su hermano kamui matándose entre ellos. Ella tenía ser lo más independiente posible a sus 21 años.

**En la oficina**

Era un día normal en la oficina, lunes para ser exacto, Kagura estaba trabajando duro ya que pronto tendría un nuevo supervisor y quería que todo estuviera en orden para cuando llegara, ella había estado trabajando para la compañía durante unos 2 años y la verdad le paga era buena, además de eso le gustaba ya que sus amigos Gintoki y Shinpachi estaban trabajando en el mismo edificio que ella y su querida anego Otae ;( hermana de shinpachi) era secretaria del presidente de la compañía y su escritorio quedaba justo al frente del de Kagura [ conveniente .. no lo creo ¬¬]. Y no se podía evitar tener conversación de cualquier cosa y con el cambio de supervisor pues no era la excepción

Otae- escuche que es joven, guapo e inteligente ¿Qué piensas Kagura-chan? Quizás es tu tipo-

Kagura no podía dejar de ver unos papeles que necesitaba revisar- eh mmm no lo sé, sea quien sea; debe ser alguien bastante imponente debido al proyecto que vamos a estar manejando- frunce las cejas y luego se le queda viendo a otae por un segundo y le pregunta un poco extrañada

Kagura- anego no necesito romance en mi vida sabes bien que solo necesito el trabajo y a mis amigos y nada más, por cierto ¿no crees demasiada callada la recepción? – Mientras dirigía la mirada por todo el lugar - ¿Cómo que algo falta? Algo desagradable y ruidoso.

Otae: no lo sé Kagura-chan, pero no crees que es mejor así- decía con una sonrisa en su rostro que difícilmente se sabe lo que está pensando –

Kagura tratando de hacer memoria se dio cuenta del por qué extraño silencio, y era porque el presidente de la compañía traería al nuevo supervisor y era un pequeño descanso para la pobre otae que lo soportaba todos los días

Kagura:-ah ya veo con que el gorila no está- decía con cara de sorpresa…

Otae – vamos Kagura-chan no entiendo el sentido de pensar en el gorila acosador, de pues de todo es relajante que no esté debes en cuando. –

Justo en eso un hombre de cabello negro y mirada fría de ojos azules, estaba llegando justo detrás de ellas – ¡no deberían estar chismeando en el trabajo! -Dijo una voz fría .. Ante esto Kagura suelta los papeles del susto y otae empezó a teclear en su computadora sin razón aparente. Hijikata es bien conocido por ser estricto durante las horas de trabajo y sobre el respeto de sus superiores, puesto que habían ciertos empleados que eran unos completos inútiles holgazanes, o bien un inútil holgazán de la empresa conocido como sakata gintoki, quien era el supervisor regional del yorozuya y su oficina estaba justo alado de la suya, después de todo él era el vice-presidente de la compañía y era conocido de antaño de Kagura y sus compañeros desde sus años de escuela… (De la generación de gintoki, otae y katsura)

Hijikata.- oye Kagura, necesito que me saque unas copias de los papeles que te llegaron sobre el proyecto- Kagura en eso se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger los papeles del suelo, mientras contestaba cordialmente (qué onda O.o) –como diga hijikata-san (wtf! O.O).

Hijikata.- después de que le saques las copias prepare la sala de juntas ya que habrá una reunión para informar al nuevo supervisor acerca del proyecto que se llevara a cabo, también pide unos unas bebidas, y una cosa más, necesito que estés en todo momento con él para explicarle acerca de cómo es el ritmo de trabajo en la oficina, ya que eres una de las empleadas que más confianza tiene kondo-san, además se te otorgara un bono y vacaciones pagadas si el proyecto es un éxito entendiste-

Kagura un poco sonrojada ante el comentario de ser de confianza y con llamas en los ojos por su bono, decidió hacer lo mejor posible – claro que si hijikata-san, todo saldrá según lo planeado –y salió corriendo antes de que hijikata terminara de decir la información completa.

Hijikata rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza:- ups olvide decirle el nombre del supervisor, otae-san-

Otae:- si ¿hijikata-san? le podría informar una vez que vuelva que el nombre del novato es, mmm sabes qué, que ella misma lo descubra, después de todo será su asistente durante los próximos 2 meses de prueba.

**Cerca de las copiadoras**

En los pasillos del edificio kagura corría, mmm bueno ella volaba parecía flash tenía que tener todo listo en menos de 20 minutos, ella no dejaba de saltar tal cual colegiala emocionada, con un aura brillante que nada podría arruinar, ella no dejaba de pensar en el famosos bono que se le prometió al aceptar las condiciones de mayora… jejejeje

Kagura:- _solo tengo que causar una buena impresión _al tipo ese… mmm ah! que no conozco para sacarme el premio gordo jejejeje, nada ni nadie en este mundo me lo impedirá… bujajajajaj.

**En la recepción**

Ya habían transcurrido 45 minutos cuando estaba llegando kondo y el chico nuevo por el ascensor, a la recepción haciendo una parada…

Kondo:- saltando en dirección de otae con intención de abrazarla – OTAE-SAN! Y ustedes saben lo que paso después de eso,

Otae:- oh no, informare a seguridad que ando un gorila suelto en la recepción.

Kondo:- no soy un gorila otae-san pero de todas formas debo escoltar al nuevo a la sala de juntas- señalando con el brazo a él joven de cabellos color arena detrás de el – puedes ir enseguida por gin-san y kagura-san para que inicie la reunión.

Otae simplemente no respondió se fue directamente a la oficina de gintoki saludando a su hermano que era el asistente del adicto a la azúcar, con simple movimiento levanto al permanente plateado arrastrándolo por el cuello de su traje hacia la sala de juntas.

**Sala de juntas.**

Entrando, gintoki con un extraña marca de puñetazo en la cara saluda a Kagura y se sienta al costado de hijikata

Kagura ya estaba esperando para iniciar cuando ve al gori. No a kondo entrando a la sala, ella le da un saludo cortes hasta que.

Gorila:- Kagura-san él es Okita sougo es el nuevo supervisor del proyecto espero que se lleven bien, ante esto Kagura le saluda dando le la mano, notando su perfecto rostro y ojos café rojizos, con un cabello color arena; sin duda un chico apuesto ella lo reconoce, aunque su rostro sin expresión no le daba mucha confianza.

Kagura:- mucho gusto mi nombre es Kagura yato seré su asistente durante el proyecto [dando una brillante sonrisa], sougo solo le tomo la mano y le dice

Okita:- si si lo que sea, que te quede claro que por tu sonrisa falsa no te llevare a la cama. [Imagínense el silencio repentino] todos estaban con cara de wtf! Kagura tenía sombreado el rostro.

-¿por cierto no nos hemos visto antes ¿en una casa de citas o en una esquina, le pregunta okita casualmente como si hablara del clima.

Kagura:- _pero que le pasa a este pedazo de "#$%&n como se atreve a hablarme así… no no no Kagura tranquila si empiezas una pelea dile adiós al premio, eso tranquila después te encargaras de él._ Jajaja [risa robótica] que simpático apretando con mucha fuerza su mano, ante esto okita también apretó su mano.

Gintoki: _oh no esa sonrisa en su rostro no me agrada, Kagura está por romperse_… solo se dedicaba a ver con sus ojos perezosos ante la escena.

Mientras que gorila trato de amenizar la tensión que se generaba en el aire, hasta que hijikata intervino.

Hijikata:- bueno hay que comenzar la junta, que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Y así la junta fue todo bien a excepción de que cada vez que Kagura hablaba okita no perdía oportunidad para hacerle comentarios sarcásticos o bromas infantiles como arrojar aviones de papel en su dirección y después hacer como que él es el mismo santo, que la hacía más y más enojada; hasta que por fin termino. Al final hijikata felicito a Kagura no solo por su excelente presentación sino porque no se rompió por las tonterías de su nuevo jefe.

Hijikata:- sé que estas por explotar así que por que no te tomas un descanso antes de que mates a alguien… por cierto ya puedes respirar [dijo eso al notar el rostro morado del coraje de la muchacha]

Mientras tanto en la sala de juntas estaba kondo hablando con okita sobre lo buena que es Kagura en su trabajo y que no tendrá ningún problema.

Okita:- kondo-san no tendrá de que preocuparse- dijo okita con su cara inexpresiva.

[Siento que he visto a esa chica antes, pero ¿Dónde?]

**En la cafetería **

Kagura estaba sentada comiendo su almuerzo junto con otae, shinpachi, kyubei, y yamazaki [este último fue invitado de megane XD].

Otae:- vamos Kagura-chan no debes comer más despacio te vas a ahogar- dijo con típica sonrisa.

Shinpachi:- es verdad Kagura-chan no dejes que te moleste, además estarás trabajando con él por dos meses, no deberías prestar atención a sus comentarios.

Kagura: mmm muenes mua azon meane… [Tienes mucha razón megane], decía Kagura mientras masticaba del coraje. ¿_No nos hemos visto antes? Pero a ese que le pasa es obvio que nunca en mi vida lo había visto, y aunque así fuera, no olvidaría a alguien tan molesto como él._

**En la oficina de sougo**

Este lugar es muy interesante, - que te parece tu nueva oficina sougo – okita se giró en su silla giratoria y vio a hijikata con gintoki parados en la puerta mientras que entraban y tomaban asiento.

Okita:- no está mal claro que no me acostumbrare ya que pronto tomare tu puesto hijikata-san. Sonrisa sádica

Hijikata:- sopla un poco de humo de su cigarro soltando una carcajada.- jejeje antes de pensar en eliminarme porque no comienzas con tu verdadero trabajo .. Que para eso te están pagando.

Gintoki:- donde está tu asistente no es shimpachi? -no se le asigno Kagura-san ya que ella era mi asistente- dijo hijika ya un poco más relajado- has lo que ella te diga y no le causes problemas ya bastante le causaste en la reunión –

Okita:- eh no me digas que te gusta hijkata–san, estas engañando a mi hermana. En ese momento Kagura entra a la oficina y vea sougo intentando apuñalar a hijikata, y a gintoki contemplando la escena como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Ella cierra la puerta casi de inmediato y todos se voltearon a su dirección, gintoki:- oye Kagura-chan por que no pasas y te unes a la interesante plática- asomando la cara por la puerta ella entro lentamente

Kagura:- disculpen pero solo vine a decirle a gin-chan que "ella" te esperara en el mismo lugar de siempre hoy a las 5 tanto sougo como hijkata. Y que hijikata-san debe atender una llamada de su esposa.

Hijkata:- se levanta de su asiento arrastrando a gintoki por el cuello – que eficiente eres Kagura-san y salió de la oficina.

Kagura se quedó sola con sougo quien la observaba con su rostro inexpresivo… _pero que tanto me mira este idiota. Me pone de los nervios. _Dándole una mirada de más ella se disponía a salir hasta que la voz de okita. :- ¿que ni siquiera un necesita algo okita-sama? No has cambiado nada.

Kagura:- le repito okita-san yo nunca en mi vida le he visto y por favor compórtese como lo que es… Que por si no se ha dado cuenta ya no es un niño.

Okita:- auch, pero no se te da bien actuar como una dama; después de todo tú no puede aplacar la bestia que eres. No china moustro.

Ante este comentario comenzó a resonar en su cabeza como si fuera eco.

Kagura:- no le permito que me hable así, se lo advierto. Lo dijo con una voz amenazante.

Okita:- puso un rostro sádico – eh que pasa china musume, una fibra sensible, jajaja dios tengo que aceptar que tu cuerpo maduro muy bien por lo menos ahora tienes pechos. [ -_- auch golpe bajo]..

5

4

3

2

1

0

Se quebró…

Kagura:- AL CARAJO EL BONO! TE VOY A MATAR IDIOTA!

Okita:- con un tono burlón- que ya no usas ese estúpido acento, como era ar.. Whaaaw. No termino su frase ya que recibió un puñetazo en la cara de pronto comenzó una pelea dentro de la oficina de okita, era tal el escándalo que cuando todos fueron a ver qué ocurría se quedaron de piedra, encontraron a Kagura montada de caballito sobre okita golpeándolo en la cabeza y a sougo jalándole el cabello. (Perdón pero no me pude imaginar una mejor pelea a esa edad y por el hecho de que okita no puede golpear a una mujer ¬¬) esto siguió hasta que okita la maniobro y la soltó en el duro piso, pero Kagura no se quedó atrás lo tira y le arrebata su zapato y lo arroja por la venta, (piso 34 para ser exacto .)

**En la entrada del edificio**

Casualmente el zapato cayo al parfraid que gintoki venia comiendo después de salir de las manos de mayora, solo lo vio desplomado en el piso gritando un NOOOOOO!

**Devuelta a la oficina de okita**

Okita:- la toma de las muñecas de las manos diciendo: enserio china mi zapato, mi estúpido zapato, que bajo has caído; antes me abrías pateado en la entrepierna.

Kagura:- que ya te dije que nunca en mi vida te había visto antes y ya suéltame, Okita tenía los ojos sombreados, por un momento pero después sonrió de una manera más sádica que antes.

Okita:- sigues sin recordarme, muy bien te voy a castigar china.

- justo en ese momento okita besa sin aviso a Kagura y los empleados que estaban congelados reaccionaron y se sonrojaron a no más poder.

Kagura sintió un calor bastante familiar, parecida a la que sintió hace exactamente 6 años.

Kagura se suelta y lo bofetea, okita la agarra por el brazo – ya recordaste quien soy –

Kagura:- no puede ser… sádico, lo dijo con una voz muy pequeña, en eso entra gintoki ve la escena y escucho como lo llamo Kagura

Okita abrió la boca para decir algo pero se dio cuenta de los empleados que estaban ahí en estado de shock; con solo una mirada todos salieron de escena. Justo cuando se disponía a hablar de nuevo noto que Kagura comenzó a salir de la habitación arrastrando uno de sus zapatillas que estaba aún sujeta la correa en su tobillo.

Flashback… (¬¬)

Kagura conoció a un chico en un parque que estaba cerca de su internado, con el que peleaba y tenía un fuerte rivalidad, del cual se enamoró y comenzaron a salir, todo era de cuento aunque el chico fuera un sádico total, aunque ella fuera poco refinada, lo único que lo arruino fue que el nombre del chico que amaba no existía, era falso, el tal otaki soichiro, pero eso no fue lo que le molesto, sino que el chico se lo dijo justo después de tener su primera vez. Después de eso ella se cambió no solo de escuela sino de ciudad, después de eso conoció a otae y a los demás. Fue duro al principio pero tanto fue el dolor, que se olvidó todo lo que vivió con él, hasta de su rostro.

Kagura:-_no puede ser este es… él es … el imbécil de esa vez, él es el que …_

-así que estas huyendo de nuevo – okita le dice muy enojado.

De repente Kagura sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el ascensor, okita no perdió el tiempo y la siguió todo el camino. Kagura se dio cuenta que la estaba persiguiendo.

Kagura ya no pudo seguir huyendo ya que al entrar al ascensor okita entro antes de cerrarse. Respirando con mucha dificultad.

Hasta que Kagura hablo:- - yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo además no tuve nada que ver con "okita sougo"- haciendo énfasis en su nombre – yo solía Salir con otaki soichiro, bueno ni lo contaría como un chico ya que JAMAS EXISTIO!

Okita:- trato de tomarle las manos para besarla de nuevo pero ella lo volvió a bofetear – deja de golpearme- dijo con voz inexpresiva – eres molesta

Kagura:- no lo hagas de nuevo y todo esto es culpa es tuya-

Okita:- con cara inexpresiva- dios ya pasaron 6 años supéralo, enserio eres una adulta ya –

Kagura solo no podía dejar de apretar los dientes del coraje:- no me importa ya que fue hace mucho tiempo, y pues yo ya no te quiero así que bye - dijo ella antes salir del ascensor justo cuando okita la jala hacia dentro de nuevo la beso muy fuerte y le dijo.

Okita:- no me importa, hare que te enamores de okita sougo, no parare hasta que digas que me amas-. Después de eso okita la saco del ascensor y ella se quedó toda sonrojada enfrente del asesor.

Kagura no lo podía creer, no perdió tiempo y decidió ir a hablar con el gorila. Pero no le pudieron permitir su renuncia ya que tenía un contrato. Ella se sentía caer en un precipicio sin fondo.

Pero no tenia de otra, fue dura la primera semana de trabajo con el cretino del sádico pero ella soportaba las 8 horas de trabajo, y se desahogaba en casa, pero ella necesitaba cambiarse ya que con el horario que llevaba salía casi a las 10 y la zona donde vive no era muy segura, por lo que decidió cambiarse de departamento.

Se llevó la sorpresa de su vida ya que el nuevo lugar estaba en el mismo conjunto de departamentos que okita (XD gomenasai), esto le llevo a no solo ser molestada en el trabajo sino que también en casa.

Durante el trabajo okita no perdía oportunidad de fastidiarla como, llamadas al escritorio de Kagura diciendo que es una emergencia, una vez dentro de su oficina Kagura casi lo golpea ya que se trataba de un bolígrafo tirado justo alado de su escritorio , con la excusa de no poder levantarlo, no solo eso, desde los comentarios sarcásticos, a las bromas.

Hasta esa noche que salió muy tarde del trabajo, se ofreció…No no la arrastro a su auto y la llevo a su casa.

En otra ocasión le levanto la falda del vestido que traía puesto solo con el pretexto de que había un mosco pegado en él. La mayoría de los empleados ya estaban acostumbrados a sus peleas verbales iniciadas por okita.

A las a las 6 semanas Kagura ya estaba acostumbrada a su comportamiento infantil y lo dulce que podría ser si se lo proponía. Pero era un completo sádico ya que siempre que saldría con gintoki y la "chica" (XP)[conocida como otae] que salían en secreto para conocer a chicos. Le dejaba una montaña de documentos con el pretexto de que no necesita conocer a más personas ya que descuidara el trabajo.

Kagura poco a poco se empezó a sentir más cálido, ella no se daba cuenta que se estaba enamorando de nuevo del mismo tipo que le mintió.

Otae como amiga siempre le aconsejo decirle como se sentía, pero su orgullo no le dejaba, cerca de la última semana, fue llamada por hiijikata quien le dijo que podía pasar a firmar el cheque del bono que le prometieron, y le ofrecieron una transferencia a otra sucursal en el extranjero.

Okita se enteró y comenzó a actuar de manera fría que de costumbre.

Cuando hijikata le dijo a okita que Kagura acepto su propuesta con esto sougo se fue a detenerla. Dejando a un hijikata perplejo. – he así que el mocoso por fin creció –

Cuando la encontró abordando el tren, la jalo y la abrazo susurrándole al oído que no se fuera.

Sádico! Que rayos haces!- okita – no interrumpas china yo estoy eh! – se voltea al ver a kagura parada con un hombre parecido a ella y suelta casi de inmediato. La mujer se dio la vuelta y era parecida a ella; que haces abrazando a mi madre. El simplemente ignoro el comentario y la jalo a un lugar más privado.

Okita:- la abraza fuerte mente haciendo que kagura se sonroje y comienza a susurrarle con voz melancólica diciéndole - sabes por qué te di un nombre falso era por una apuesta-, en esto kagura se separa de el de golpe pero él siguió hablando- pero después de eso me enamore de verdad te juro que trate de decirte la verdad pero no podía, no quería perderte, lo siento mucho- Kagura estaba llorando ella no podía con esa verdad

Kagura:- _no no ahora. _Por qué me lo dices ahora, no ves que haces más grande la herida. Una cosa es ser un sádico que te gusta lastimar a los demás pero esto es ser un idiota.

- yo estoy enamorada de alguien más –su voz es contundente y firme. Al oír esto okita se sintió comprimir algo en su pecho, kagura siguió hablando – él es apuesto [se sonroja] lindo sobre manera, infantil, divertido, encantador [sougo le dio la espalda] y tiene una extraña manía de molestar a su superiores, pero lo que realmente cautivo a mi corazón, fue su sinceras palabras de amor.-

Ella simple mente lo abraza desde su espalda y le susurra -me enamore de un idiota, sádico llamado okita sougo- okita abrió los ojos muy sorprendido giró y la beso. Fue dulce y lleno de amor. Cuando se separaron okita solo pego su frente con la de ella- te amo okita sougo.

Después de un rato okita hablo:- y bien por qué no fuiste a trabajar en la semana.- oh eso estuve con mi familia de viaje, de hecho ellos estaban abordando el tren de regreso a la casa, ya que pague ese viaje con el bono que me dieron por el proyecto. Acaso no te dijo mayora que faltaría la semana. … -_no ese "#$%- _okita pensaba hasta que kagura lo volvió a besar.

Espero que les haya gustado, un tanto exagerado pero creo que me esmere mucho con la historia .. por favor comenten y revisen … gracias por leer.


End file.
